


Ice Cold

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Ice Play, Interrupted, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Clary has always wanted to try using ice in the bedroom.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	Ice Cold

Clary tried not to squirm from her place face down on the cotton sheets Izzy had carefully made their bed with. Her head was resting on a soft pillow, her arms slid underneath as she held onto it with everything in her. She could feel Izzy’s warmth on her lower back, the straddle of her knees on either side of her hips. Soft kisses were trailed across her spine as warm hands traced up and down her waist and Clary felt her skin heat with every touch. 

“We only have a bit of time before Simon gets home, so let’s make the best of it, shall we?” Izzy whispered into her skin, the warmth of her breath causing a chill to shoot down Clary’s spine. Clary nodded eagerly as she closed her eyes. She heard the soft clanging in the champagne glass and smiled to herself. A breathless gasp left her lips when the first drop hit her skin. It landed between her shoulder blades, the coldness of it conflicting with the heat of Izzy’s tongue that followed the liquid trail. Clary pressed her hips into the mattress and whined when she couldn’t move, Izzy’s body pressing into her firmly. Another chill overtook her when Izzy blew a cold breath of air along the stripe of saliva up her spine. Before her body could adjust to the temperature, the frigid feeling of ice was dragged down her spine. She bit down on her lip to hold back a groan and shivered from the dark chuckle that left Izzy’s lips. 

“You really like this, huh?” Izzy commented as she trailed the cube along the curve of Clary’s waist. Clary tried to lean away from it and was thwarted by Izzy’s palm to her back, keeping her in place. Clary groaned as the melting water dripped across her skin and the sound turned into a desperate moan as Izzy’s tongue lapped up every inch of it. Clary turned her head to glance at Izzy and immediately regretted it when she saw the hunger in her eyes. 

“Can I turn around? Please?” Clary added for good measure. Izzy nodded quickly and pushed herself off Clary, the champagne glass still in her hand. Clary moved to lay flat on her back as Izzy’s eyes darted to every new inch of her exposed skin. She drank a few sips of the champagne before leaning forward and connecting their lips together. Clary hummed into the chaste kiss and her eyes popped open when the fizzy liquid started flowing into her mouth. It tasted even better from Izzy’s lips and she drank it all in, the champagne and the beautiful woman on top of her. 

“Just a little more?” Izzy asked and Clary was surprised by the pleading tone in her voice. Clary nodded and rested one hand on Izzy’s hip. She needed to touch Izzy so she moved the other to palm between Izzy’s legs, revelling in her moans and the way she threw her head back in pleasure. Clary gasped when Izzy’s hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. “Not yet, baby. I’m not done with you,” Izzy threatened. She took another long sip of the champagne glass before placing the softest of close mouthed pecks down Clary’s neck, collarbone, and chest. She placed her warm mouth over Clary’s nipple and before Clary had time to appreciate it, the cold rushed through her. Izzy pushed the small cube around with her tongue and it was too much for Clary to handle. The crisp coolness of the ice on her nipple contrasted with the sweltering heat of Izzy’s tongue and the suction of Izzy’s lips had Clary gasping for breath. 

“Izzy, by the angel,” Clary swore as she grasped at Izzy’s hair. She pressed and pulled, unsure of whether she wanted more of the intensity or if she wanted Izzy’s mouth elsewhere before they were interrupted. She didn’t have more time to think as Izzy’s lips popped off of her nipple and the ice dragged down her stomach. Clary squirmed as Izzy moved down her body and settled between her legs. She heard the clatter of the champagne glass on the ground, but ignored it as she glanced down at Izzy who had the last little bit of ice captured between her lips. 

“I heard a crash, is everything o—“ Clary grabbed the pillow under her head and covered as much as her body as she could when Simon burst through the door. “I’m so sorry! Oh my god, I’m—“ 

“Get  _ out _ , Si!” Clary screamed as Izzy stood up. Clary was thankful Izzy was still wearing a top as she rushed at Simon and pushed him out the door, slamming it shut behind him. She turned toward Clary who slammed her head back against the pillow. 

“We’re getting our own apartment,” Izzy decided as she crunched the ice with her teeth and walked back toward Clary. Clary glared at her as she pressed her cold lips to Clary’s warming cheek. 

“Later?” Clary asked hopefully. Izzy just laughed as she threw a robe at Clary. 

“You better believe it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Simon has to ruin all the fun. ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
